And so they met
by White Youkai
Summary: AU where Eren is a student and Levi is a working adult. They meet, they talk they… probably become something. It is a story written in chapters that are 200 words long.
1. Chapter 1

It was nearly Christmas. Well, actually it was November 27th but the shops were already decorating their walls and what not for the upcoming holiday.

"Eren, you are going to stain the window."

I blinked my thoughts away and backed away from the shop window. There was a foggy spot on the glass that started fading slowly in the cold air.

"Hm," I hummed, turned away from the shop and started walking down the street. I heard Armin shuffle after me, snow crunching under his feet.

I was in a bad mood. No, - holidays are nice and all but not when you get dumped and all the plans you have made, go down the drain.

I stuffed my hands into the pockets and felt a paper crinkle under my fingers. I felt how anger rose in my belly, traveled up my chest and locked somewhere in my throat. I swallowed thickly and kept it there.

"You should let it all go."

I turned to look at Armin, who now caught up with me and was walking right next to me.

I wonder what he meant: the whole break up thing or the anger that was firmly lodged in my throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days have passed and now it was Saturday. I had all day to myself and nothing to do with it. Usually I would get up, dress, eat breakfast, tidy up and go out with my girlfriend. Now there was no girlfriend to go out with and I did not feel like getting up.

I stretched out on my bed yawning. Just as I was about to fall back asleep, I heard an insistent buzzing at my ear. I groaned and dug up my cellphone from somewhere under the pillow. There was one new text.

**From Jean:** jeager today at 8pm at officer's club

**To Jean:** wtf for?

**From Jean: **to drink

**To Jean:** go neigh to someone else.

**From Jean: **fuck you

**To Jean: **cya in the evening

It was always like that with Jean. We rarely could hold a normal conversation for longer than a few minutes. I do not know why we were still friends but it somehow worked: I snapped at him, he snapped at me and we were all happy. Well not all, but who cares.

I sat up in my bed and stretched. At least I will be able to drown my sorrows tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

It was crowded. It was loud. It was stuffy and my eardrums were about to explode. I am not even talking about my spinning head that was almost making me throw up on the spot. But who cares, right? I don't. I laughed when everyone else laughed at some joke that someone said.

Was it really that funny?

I felt a tug on my hand and looked up to find some cute girl shyly smiling at me and indicating with her head to the dance-floor. I nodded, rolled out of the chair that was threatening to swallow me and wobbled after the girl.

I do not know how long I danced, if that can be even called dancing. I think I stepped on someone's feet a few times. I looked at the girl I was dancing with and frowned – wasn't she blonde and way shorter before? I shrugged and continued to sway with the beat.

The next thing I know I am tipping to the left, catch myself then wobble to the right and I am falling backwards. It was strange, as I was supposed to hit the floor but I didn't. Then I heard:

"Oy, brat, watch your step."


	4. Chapter 4

Slowly my consciousness returned and with it, hand in hand, came the splitting headache. I groaned and slowly sat up. What the hell was I thinking, drinking myself silly? I looked around and noticed that it was not my room I was in.

"Oh, look who is awake."

I winced and turned towards the voice, almost blinding myself as the bright light pouring through the window assaulted my blood-shot eyes.

"Hey, Mikasa." I rasped out, my voice sounding scratchy.

"What the hell were you thinking, Eren?"

"I wasn't thinking?"

"Indeed you weren't."

"Can I have a glass of water, please?"

Mikasa sighed and uncrossed her arms. She went to the kitchen and a minute later I had a cool glass of water in my hands.

"I feel like I have been hit by a truck…" I said between the small sips.

She snorted, "close enough."

I felt myself frowning, "what do you mean?"

"You don't remember?" She looked at me incredulously. "You tripped while dancing and almost sprawled on the floor. A guy caught you. You turned around to thank him but instead you barfed all over him. He got mad and socketed you."

I groaned, this time from embarrassment.


	5. Chapter 5

Almost three weeks have passed since that awful night. Yes, I have made a fool of myself but of course mostly it was Jean's fault. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have gone there and wouldn't have embarrassed myself like that.

For the whole three weeks I refused to go near any club in fear of meeting that guy. I was not afraid of him, no. He had every right to punch me. Hell, I would have punched myself. I just wanted to thank him, but instead I—ugh, he must really hate me.

I do not remember him that clearly, I just know that he was shorter than me and he had dark hair. Black probably. The image of him was blurry in my mind but his voice was clear in my ears. He had that deep, smoky voice. I felt a shiver run down my spine and I stopped to think, – why remembering his voice affected me so.

I stood there, in the street, where trees were decorated in blinking varicoloured lights and huffed out a white cloud of air. A second later I resumed my walk and bumped into—

"Oy, brat, watch where you go."

Shit.


	6. Chapter 6

I stood there frozen, not knowing what to say or do. The only thought running through my head was: I am so fucking screwed.

"Um, s-sorry," I managed to gasp out.

"Next time just," he looked up at my face and his steel-grey eyes widened in recognition. He instinctively took a step back. "Well, no shit..."

"I, I am not drunk," I whispered in defense. "You do not have to be so cautious."

"Look, kid, I firsthand experienced your fountain all over mysel—"

"I am so sorry!" I apologized and felt how my cheeks were heating up. I looked away. "I did not mean to. I mean, I wanted to thank you for catching my fall but then I was just… The alcohol did its work… I am so sorry."

I looked at the man when there was no answer. He scratched the back of his head looking a bit pained. He finally sighed and his eyes once again found mine.

"I am sorry for punching you too."

"Oh, no, I deserved it."

At that I could see a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Could I maybe buy you a cup of coffee as an apology?"


	7. Chapter 7

I sipped my Frappé coffee shifting slightly, when the raven's eyes landed on me. I did not really know what to make of this. Sure, I have invited him for a cup of coffee, but in all honesty I did not expect him to agree.

So here we were, in a _Coffee Inn_ shop, sipping our respectful drinks. I felt awkward and it seemed that he was awkward too.

"So, what is your name, brat?"

"Oh, sorry, I should have introduced myself earlier," I said hurriedly. "I am Eren Jeager." I reached over the round table and offered my hand.

"Levi," the man answered and simply shook my proffered hand.

I thought it was strange that he did not tell me his last name but I did not question it.

"I am guessing you are a student?"

"Yes, I am. You?"

"Do I look like a student to you?"

I shrugged, "You can pass as one."

He chuckled. It was a nice sound. Strange, but nice.

"How old do you think I am?"

"Hm, twenty five?"

"No."

"Twenty eight then?"

"No," he hid a smile behind the cup of coffee. "I am thirty four."

I almost choked on my Frappé.


	8. Chapter 8

Once we got outside I noticed that it started snowing. Big, fluffy snowflakes lazily swirled downward and slowly piled up on the sidewalks. My mood lifted almost instantly. Not that I was in a bad mood to begin with, no. Levi seemed like a nice guy – he had even forgiven me for the screw-up.

"Thank you for the coffee."

"Oh, no problem. I am glad you agreed to come with me." I sheepishly scratched at the back of my neck. "I mean after all that…"

"It happens."

"Suuure," I drawled out in self-mocking.

"Do you always get smashed like that?"

"Oh, no, not at all…" I looked to the left and suddenly a white patch on the ground held my attention. "I was recently dumped. Kinda wanted to forget it for a bit, I guess…"

"I see."

I glanced at the man, who took out the gloves from his coat pocket and put them on. My eyes lingered. For a thirty four year old he was well preserved, so to speak. Then it struck me… I have not asked for his occupation.

"Um, what do you do for a living?"

The corner of his mouth twitched, "I am a teacher."


	9. Chapter 9

It was strange. The whole situation was. I was not sure what to make of it.

I lay on my bed – mind reeling, taking me back to the conversation with Levi and the night at the club. It was hard to imagine a teacher going to a club. I snorted. Yes, it seems even teachers are only human…

There was a knock on the door. I said a quick 'enter' and looked up to see who it was.

"Hi."

"Hey, Armin."

"You all right?" He looked me up and down, as if trying to decide my wellbeing.

"Hm? I'm fine, why?"

"It's just that… You have been acting weird this month."

"Oh," I grimaced. "Sorry about that. I was kind of self-conscious." I shrugged and saw Armin frown in thought so I clarified, "You remember the night, when we went to the Officer's club?" He nodded so I continued, "well, I royally screwed up that night, as you know from Jean. Even now he bugs me with it."

"Yes, but why—"

"I have met this guy again, actually. The one I… um, threw up on?"

Armin looked alarmed for a moment, "And?"

"I asked him out."

"YOU DID WHAT?!"


	10. Chapter 10

"For a coffee! Only for a cup of coffee!" I raised my arms in defense. "Gee, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Who? Me?" Armin went red in the face. "I was not! It was you, who phrased it all wrong."

"Just— Gee… Me and Levi? Seriously?"

"Levi? Is that his name?"

"Yes, and he is eleven years older than me. So of course I haven't… um, asked him out. In that kind of sense." I frowned. "It sounds strange, Armin, and we are both guys…"

Armin regarded me for a moment with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What?" I asked carefully.

"Nothing." He looked away. "The age is not an issue these days neither is homosexuality. Anyway, what did you two talk about?" He became alarmed once again. "You did not punch him back, did you?"

"No! Of course not!" I waved my hands in front of me again. "We simply talked. Sure, we stayed silent for a bit as it was awkward at first, but then he asked me about myself and somehow the conversation started flowing." I shrugged. "Anyway, what was it you came to tell me?"

"Oh, you are coming to the Christmas party, right?"


	11. Chapter 11

So here I was, at a club downtown, celebrating Christmas. I looked around and found my friends a bit further away, swaying to the beat on the dance floor. I smiled at them. They were just the same as always – happy and easy going. They were fun to be around with.

I leaned back onto the bar and sipped my drink. This time I was being careful, drinking only soft drinks. Though me being careful did not help with paranoia: whenever I saw a short black-haired man, I assumed him to be Levi… Just to find out that I was wrong.

I tipped my glass up and finished the drink. With a sigh I turned around, waved for the bartender, who came over almost immediately. He mixed me another drink, on which I almost choked, when my eyes locked onto a short black-haired man standing to my right.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. It was enough. I pushed away from the bar.

"Eren?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. My head whipped around to face the man.

"Levi, what a surprise… What are you doing here?" OK, that was a dumb question to ask.

"Celebrating my birthday."


	12. Chapter 12

"Your birthday?" I asked dumbfounded. "On Christmas?"

"Well yes… It's convenient, wouldn't you say?"

"Hm, it depends on how you look at it."

"Oh?"

"On one hand, it is good because you do not need to celebrate it as two separate occasions, it saves you money; but on the other hand, for those, who buy you presents, it is a double hassle."

He smiled. "Fair enough. In all honesty though, I do not like celebrating my birthday."

"Then," I looked pointedly at him, "what are you doing here?"

"My friends have dragged me here."

"Ah, I see." I saw him smirk at me and lean against the bar. I frowned. "What?"

"No, it's just… you do not look like you are smashed today."

I bristled even though I felt how my cheeks heated up. "Levi," I almost felt like whining. "Let's get past it already. I am really sorry for that day, I really am, but—"

"I know, I am sorry," he looked down at the ground. "I just like to tease you."

"Well, I am not too happy about that."

We stayed silent after that. I sipped my drink and Levi silently watched me.

"Levi! There you are!"


End file.
